Tortured Existence
by Black Fang 02
Summary: Redone cause I wasn't happy w/ my work. The shadow group Millenium is trying to summon a powerful demon with ties to Seras in order to gain control of the world. How will the hellsing crew cope with this new problem? Warning: Lang. Viol. SC
1. The End of Innocence

Chapter One

The End of Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing; it came from the mind of Kouhta Hirano and is a copyright of Dark Horse. No Suing.

All right folks, since you were right about the unusually short chapters and the lack of detail, I decided to revise the whole thing and start over. The storyline will stay mostly the same. I thank you all for giving me praise and support though sometimes I really suck and even I know it. The whole straight to the point thing came as a result of Pre-AP English III. I kind of have a tendency to sometimes put the things I write into essay form out of habit. I'm sorry. Anyway, let's get started on the new version of my fic.

Love ya,

Black Fang 02

* * *

"Seras", came the hushed whisper in the darkness of the closet, "you must stay in here, it's your father and I they were after. Be safe, my little fallen angel. I love you, and no matter what I will always be with you." With those last parting words Seras' beautiful mother, Gaabrielle, gave her daughter a hug and a short red-bladed sword, opened the door to the closet, and silently crept to the room where the hunters, who had just slain the human body of her mighty husband, Bareal, stood.

Seras waited in the darkness of the closet as she trembled, clutching the blade in her little hands so hard that they mottled. She remembered that her mother had once told her to only use this blade in a dire, life-threatening, emergency. She wondered how bad the situation had gotten if her mother had pulled it from its hiding place. Even as young as she was, her mind raced along at the pace of a hardened assassin, calculating the risks and chances of survival and escape. As she considered every possibility she turned and headed toward the door on the opposite side of the double closet.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang out in the night, followed closely by a melodic scream. Seras stopped in her tracks as she recognized the voice of her mother. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth in order to silence the first horrible sob that ripped its way out of the deepest part of her being. As she listened to the laughter in the other room, she decided that the time for grief would be later, when the danger was over. So with emotionless eyes, Seras walked over to the doors of the closet and looked out through the slits in the blinds. What she saw there ripped away her mask of indifference. The tears that had merely threatened earlier, silently slipped from her eyes as she took in the scene before her. There on the floor lay the bloodied forms of both her mother and father. One of the invaders had stepped on her mother's abdomen as he laughed with his companion.

"Oi, Jake these fuckers were supposed to be powerful."

"Well James, the clan also said that these two had sealed away most of their power to live together."

"If we were to find what they sealed it in we hunters could control most of Europe and no-one could stop us from summoning the most powerful demon we know of." Jake ground his foot into her mother's stomach. "Ha, this was easy enough. If we can find the power of these and more like these, it will be no problem to gather the required amount."

James looked over at his companion, "Well our superiors believe that their artifact may be found in northern Japan. Guarded by, get this, water sprites," James began laughing and was swiftly joined by Jake.

Seras was both sickened and shocked at his actions. As she watched him laugh a red haze of rage formed over her eyes. Her trembling suddenly ceased as her rage finally completely encompassed her mind. She flung open the door to closet with almost shattering force. Both men looked on in a dazed shock as she sped toward the man standing on her mother. They just couldn't comprehend what was going on. When she reached Jake she leapt and buried a fork that she had found on the floor of the closet into his right eye.

"Augh, God. You little bitch. How dare you?" screamed the angered hunter as his companion raised his gun. The man fired at close range into her abdomen, flinging her across the room. She hit the wall with massive force, leaving behind a trail of blood as she slid down the wall.

"Ugh, look at what that little fuck did to my eye," Jake complained. "Well," he said, reaching down and ripping her mother's shirt, "As compensation, I might as well have some fun with her before she gets cold."

Seras watched in shocked horror as Jake unzipped his pants, mounted her mother's corpse, and began plunging his member into her. He began sweating and grunting with effort as the blood streamed from his pierced eye onto his shirt. Seras felt the familiar rage begin to burn again, though this time it did not just flare up and burn out; this rage started to smolder in her belly and work it's way outward, sparking flames where ever it reached, and building into something that would become her constant companion in later years.

Seras was shocked when she originally heard the smooth, hissing voice of another speaking into her mind. It whispered to her at first, speaking gently so that she would not be frightened. It was benign, not an enemy. Quite the contrary, as a matter of fact, its purpose was to protect her, or at least that was how the voice felt about it.

'Serassssssss', the voiced hissed in her mind; it sounded sinister to Seras' untrained ears, however, had she been more experienced, she would have noticed the protective note in the voice.

'Y-y-yes', she stuttered in her mind. 'Who are you, and what are you doing in my head?'

'Seras', the voice answered, 'I am your protector and your power, an extension of you, if you will. I can grant you the power over life or death. I can show you what it feels like to take vengeance on the evils souls that torment the innocent. And I can kill these men.'

'Really?' Seras asked; her state of mind darkening with hatred. 'Can you really make these bloody bastards pay for what they did to my parents and me?'

'If you wish it,' the voice answered in a tone filled with glee.

"'I wish it'", Seras hissed out both physically and mentally.

At the sound of her voice James looked away from Jake's "fun" to glance at her; what he saw frightened him to the bottom of his very soul. Seras' entire form was changing as she stood from the puddle of blood on the floor. Her eyes were darkening to a frightening red pupil completely surrounded by black, her hair had had turned from blonde to black and lengthened to her waist, which was farther down than it had been because she was getting taller, and her teeth, which moments ago had been blunt, had sharpened to deadly points and so had her nails. Suddenly, large black, scaly wings and white, feathery wings all covered in her blood burst from her spine.

"You stupid fucking assholes, I hate you, I hate you for what you did. You took them from me. They only wanted peace and yet, you couldn't leave them alone. Why? Is it because they weren't human? You are humans, but you are more monstrous than they ever were. I'm going to kill you both-" she grinned, "slowly."

Seras moved so swiftly that neither James nor Jake saw even a glimpse of her. With her first strike she tore off James' index finger as she took his and Jake's guns and burned them into ashes in her bare hands. James began screaming first as the pain registered and his scream was echoed by Jake's terror-filled one. Seras' hollow, mirthless laugh echoed in the now sealed room. Jake was stunned into stillness, his body still lying on top of her mother's. She turned her blackened gaze onto him first. At the sight of her eyes, filled with the promise of death, he pulled himself away and ran for the door; she got there before he did. She reached out with sharpened claws and raked them across his chest, effectively stopping him from going farther.

She spoke, her voice sounding like the scrape of bones in the darkness, "You first."

The smile that crossed Seras' face at those words chilled the very soul of the man. He stood frozen as she reached out and touched his face gently, as if she meant to caress his skin. He saw the muscles in her arm flex an instant before she dragged her claws across his face, rending the flesh to the bone in some places. Jake screamed; it was a high piteous sound that reminded her of dying vermin. His hands shot up to his face instinctively as blood poured in rivulets to cover his hands and shirt, even as some of it dripped to the floor. She had purposely left his one remaining eye untouched.

Jake watched as she raised her hands again, one to his shoulder the other to his stomach. His eye widened at the sickeningly cruel smirk that covered her face a moment before he felt searing pain flash through him and he looked down. What he saw almost made him vomit, but that would have caused more pain. She was pushing her hand into his abdomen slowly, taking her time, as if she were fishing for something. More blood than he had thought possible poured down the front of his shirt and pants. It looked like she was searching gently, however, it was anything but gentle. Her hand was moving things that should normally never be touched by anyone but a highly trained surgeon with heavy anesthesia. There was no anesthesia; he screamed. He felt as she touched his intestines, his stomach, and finally his liver. Still he screamed.

Seras grasped the select organ, his liver, in gentle fingers and spoke to him calmly, "This will hurt. Quite a bit, but nothing I can do to you will make you feel the pain that I feel right now. This is light punishment." As she spoke she drew the organ from his body slowly, never rupturing the fleshy, soft liver. "Even so, for your crimes the penalty is death." She removed the organ completely, veins still attached and pumping blood. She grabbed one of his hands and placed his liver into it. "This is yours. If you are careful you might not cause yourself any more pain. For your safety, I recommend not doing much to it. It is a vital organ." Jake slid to the floor and keened gently, his screams having stopped when most of the pain let up.

Seras turned away from the heavily bleeding Jake toward James, who had been trying to escape with no success. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and ceased his futile efforts to turn around slowly. His body language spoke of the unbridled terror that most humans feel when they realize that there is no way out and they are going to die. He looked quickly from her to the semi-conscious man holding his liver on the floor and back. When his gaze returned to the girl, she was only a foot away. He took a step backward. She stepped closer to him her eyes blazing with their own black fire in the darkness.

'No way out, there's no way out!' James' frantic thoughts sounded in the head of the dissatisfied Seras. She looked into his mind and found that he was not the one who shot either of her parents. He had just watched Jake. He got off on causing undue amounts of pain and watching others cause pain. She also found that he was just one member of a large secret society dedicated to the capture or elimination of supernatural beings. She found that they wished to summon one very near to her bloodline.

Seras picked the larger man up and slammed him into the wall. "You deserve to die a slower death than the one I am going to give you, but the sirens are getting closer." With that she dragged her right hand across his throat, ripping out his larynx and esophagus. She dragged her left hand across his stomach and reached inside him to pull out his still pulsing intestines. He slumped to the floor, looking with dazed and terrified eyes at bits on the outside that should have been on the inside as he died. Seras smiled at the look of terror forever frozen on the man's face.

She walked back to the floor where she had fallen and looked down. Her entire front was drenched in blood and pieces of flesh from the dying men. She slapped her hands together and breathed deeply focusing on absorbing the blood covering her body and re-opening the gunshot wound. As all of the blood on her body but her own disappeared, she lay back down against the wall where she had originally fallen and passed out. Her demon receded, taking all memories of what had been done, with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All right. Here is the first redone chapter. It took me a while, yes. But I finally got it done cause school is out and I can focus better. Read and review and tell me what ya'll think of my redone beginning. I hope it is better. Much love to the reviewers. Ciao!


	2. Family

Chapter two

Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing; it came from the mind of Kouhta Hirano and is a copyright of Dark Horse. No Suing. Dragonflame Dojo probably does not exist but if it does I sure as hell don't own it. So once again you do not sue me. Therefore, a simple disclaimer now protects me, Black Fang 02. Woohoo

Okay, here's chapter two in all its, "OH MY GOD, my Hands! My beautiful hands!!" glory. I hope to update more often now that my writer's block has finally broken in to pebbles. Anyway, I'm sorry for deleting the previous Tortured Existence. I completely forgot about the replace content button. I'll put new character descriptions at the end of the chapter. Okay this is later but not up to when she joins Hellsing yet. And she knows that she's dangerous but doesn't completely remember what happened on the night her parents die.

Five years later...Dragonflame Dojo somewhere in London

"Again!" yelled Tairo Yamaichi fiercely. The students kicked again, determination echoing in every movement for many of the students, though there were a few whose postures spoke of laziness and indolence. Exactly four students stood in each line from the smaller students in front to the back row where only three mammoth students stood, as the students were arranged by height. There were exactly 23 students practicing in the Dragonflame Dojo. This ordering of students was done to enable 'old man Yama', as the students called him, to see whom his students were and how they progressed.

Yama watched the students carefully, his grey eyes seeing beyond faces. His eagle eyes picked up the differences between those who were here for a purpose and those who had no motivation. It seemed that this was a powerful new generation. He saw the energies of the more determined students flare brightly as they each threw their entire being into becoming stronger for some purpose or another. His eyes could pick up the reasons, but he wanted to give his students their privacy.

"Again!" he called out louder, watching with a frown as some of the slackers kicked half-heartedly. Suddenly he sensed something, something not quite right, near his dojo. It seemed...almost sinister, but at the same time protective. He decided that he would investigate the strange new energy. "Rest", he commanded the weary students. They each folded to the floor, collecting into their separate groups. He spoke loudly to keep their attention, " we will continue when I return." With that he walked outside to the alley where had sensed the sinister energy that was now fading quickly into something a bit more normal for a human being. The energy was very familiar; it felt like the one he had felt lingering around his Dojo after training was over almost everyday for a year.

When Yamaichi reached the alley, a dark shadow that resonated with power was fading into the form of a petite young girl who slumped against the filthy brick walls, clutching her head. On the ground lay two fully grown men, each bearing the telltale marks of a brutal but merciful beating, as, judging by the level of damage done and the power still echoing from her, she could have killed them; bruises decorated their faces, their clothes were torn in various places revealing bloody scratches that bled profusely, and the ground around them was spattered with blood and, when Yama looked closer, teeth.

Suddenly the girl stood straight and turned toward him. She froze, a look of pure horror etched onto her delicate features. Her voice, when it came, was hoarse with panic. "What did you see?" she asked, her voice quavering. She spoke louder this time, her voice almost turning into a scream. "What did you see?" She paled, and then quickly and unceremoniously fell to the ground, her hands clutching her head in apparent agony as tears leaked from her closed eyes. She gasped for air as she shivered from the coldness settling into her bones due to the combination of shock and the Winter-frozen pavement.

Yama, seeing that the girl was unable to move, knelt by her prone form and gingerly picked her up and carried her back inside his building. As he left, he never noticed the red eyes that appeared from the shadows and narrowed on his form as it disappeared into the building. Nor did he see the shadows stretch to engulf the two unconscious men. "Soon", the voice of the shadow hissed as is vanished leaving only the spatters of blood left by the men.

Yama carried the now unconscious girl into the Dojo through the side door and into a room he kept for students who injured themselves while training. He placed her in the bed farthest from the door and tucked her still shivering form in tightly in order to conserve her body heat. When he rose, he noticed that her aura pulsed with an energy he had not felt the likes of in years. He left her to rest and returned to the students in the main building.

Markus, one of the fiercest of his students and leader of the most determined students, announced his return to the other students and leapt to his feet. Sarrah, the co-leader and Markus' sparring partner of three years was the next off the mat. Donovan, Elisa, Jeremiah, Mariana, Ricardo, Felicity, Gordon, Barbara, Orlando, Nancy, Hernando, Alessandra, Terrance, and Carolina soon followed their examples. The smaller group of rich children, forced into taking self-defense classes by their parents and led by Samuel Jenkins and Lisa Cameron, rose slower and with great reluctance.

Yama worked the students through the lessons several more times, fixing postures and explaining techniques as he moved through the room, until it was time for them to return to their homes. Old man Yama walked to the back rooms to go check on the young girl. Markus (Mark for short) and Sarrah were the only ones who stayed behind, as none of the others had seen the girl that Yama had carried into the building.

"Yamaichi-sensei," Mark called to the room, "Can we come back there? I want to see who that girl is. She looks kind of familiar."

"All right," said Yama in a tone that belied his tiredness. "But be careful not to wake her. She is still much too cold to be healthy and must rest to regain her strength."

Mark walked past the dark curtain sealing the rest of the building off from the main room. He walked over to the furthest bed where Yama was calmly taking the pulse of the unconscious girl. He looked on in wonderment as he recognized Seras' face from his old orphanage where he lived before the old man adopted him. "Excuse me, old man, but how long has she been out like this?" Mark asked with a nervous and wary tone invading his normally calm voice.

Yama looked at the clock. "Two hours and fifty-eight minutes. What are you so worried about, young one?" Yama asked in an inquiring tone, one eyebrow rising in query at the nervousness betrayed by the young man's eyes.

"Umm...sensei. You might want to move because she's going to wake up in about a minute and she has a tendency to wake up rather violently. I know because we came from the same orphanage and the last person who stood over her when she woke up almost had his windpipe crushed, " Mark said warily.

Seras began to stir in the cot. Whimpers spilled from her lips as her features warped into a pain-filled grimace. Yama moved back away from the girl to stand by Mark and Sarrah. Her movements became steadily more violent and jerky until finally with a loud scream filled with anguish that ripped from her throat, staining the ears of all who heard the sound with sorrow, she sat up violently and tore herself from the cot. Her eyes snapped open and filled with fear as everyone watched.

Her panic-filled eyes darted around frantically, searching the room for any possible escape. At the sight of the open door she suddenly took off running for it at full speed. However, her being in the room with three accomplished martial artists, she never made it to the fourth cot before she was quickly and gently taken to the ground. She struggled for a bit, until she finally saw, with cleared eyes, that she was not where she had originally dreamed she was.

"Let me up," Seras rasped, her voice rough from screaming. When Mark, who had helped hold her down, stood up, Seras took a few steps back from him and brushed off her clothes. She cleared her throat and spoke again, her tone noticeably clearer, but in a deadened monotone, to Yama, "Why am I in your Dojo, sir? What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you. You are in my Dojo because you passed out in the alleyway across the street. What you were doing there, I do not know, however I will not ask you. If you wish to tell me you will tell me in your own time. Now little one, where do you live?" Yama asked, hoping to lull her into a sense of security, though he already knew the answer. His face was earnest.

She looked upon him with cold eyes. "I know that you already learned the answer from Mark. Security is an illusion for the weak to use so that they may fool themselves into believing the problems that exist today won't touch them. But, you do perplex me. I sense that you want nothing from me. Why are you treating me kindly? There is nothing that I can give you."

Yama answered gently, "I treat you kindly because that is the proper way to treat people. If one does not treat others kindly, one cannot expect others to do so. This one truth was taught to me by my master, and to him by his master, and so on. It is something I live by even today. The only thing you can give me is peace of mind. Now, are you alright young one?"

Seras still looked at him with confusion plain on her face but nodded slowly in response. Suddenly she blushed and bowed suddenly. "I am sorry for my rudeness, thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious."

Mark chose this time to ask her a question. "What are you doing here Seras? Aren't you supposed to be at the orphanage?" He trailed off as Seras' visage darkened with rage. He knew that that look only came out when something had happened. "What happened while I was gone?" His serious tone shocked her out of her rage long enough to answer.

"It was Mr. Gautier. He tried to molest me today. That's why I was in the alleyway. He had to go to the hospital. I don't remember what happened." She clutched her head as her spine bowed under the effort of trying to remember what had occurred in that moment. "All I can recall is that when he touched me, I got so angry I felt sick with rage. First I started trembling, then I started to see red, finally I blacked out. When I came back to myself I was sitting in a pool of blood and my clothes were soaked in it." She raised a tear-streaked face. "I can't remember; I can't remember what happened."

Mark stepped close to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder awkwardly. "It's okay. It'll be all right. I know it will." He looked at Yamaichi pleadingly. "She's got nowhere else to go", he said quietly. "I'll even look after her," he tried to coax. "I just don't want her to get hurt out there," Mark said determinedly.

Yama sighed. He knew it was hopeless to try and talk the boy out of it when he got that look in his eye; Mark would just go behind his back to try and take care of the girl who probably reminded him of his late younger sister Jesse. "Okay, but it is your responsibility to watch her and make sure that she comes to no harm. If you don't think you can handle a problem with her protection, call me."

Mark's face split into a grin as he looked down at the surprised face of Seras Victoria. "You get to stay here with us. Isn't that cool?" His expression was cheerful as he faced Yama. "What are we going to do about introducing her to the others?"

Seras looked on in dumbfounded astonishment as the two of them began planning out how Yama would go about adopting her. As she stared at their two retreating backs, Mark turned and smiled as he beckoned her to them. An emotion she had not felt in a long time welled up in her chest; it seemed to grow until it spilled out of her eyes. She reached up to her face and was surprised to find tears there. And as she rushed after them she realized that what she was feeling was love; she finally had a home, a family.

ALUCARDSERASWALTERINTEGRAANDERSONYUMIKOHEINKELYUMIECAPTAINZORIN

A/N: Okay people who are still reading this, thank you for doing so. I know I kept you waiting for a long time but I had the writer's block from hell going on. I couldn't even draw. I beg your forgiveness and promise you Alucard as a slave for a week. So this is the second chapter. I know that the ending's a little sappy, but Seras returns to being tormented sometime in the near future. That's right, OC death but who is it? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Hmmm, how about I take a poll?

Okay who do you think should die?

1. Mark

2. Yama

3. Sarrah

4. All of the above

If I get enough votes in the next 2 weeks or so I _might_ just go with the most popular answer. And so another grueling chapter comes to an end. If you review, my power cells fill up quicker. L8er. **Power to the hypno-bunnies!!** BF02


End file.
